Super Smash Bros. Brawl
Super Smash Bros. Brawl is a fighting / beat 'em up game for the Wii. This is the third installment in the Super Smash Bros. series and the follow-up to Super Smash Bros. Melee for the Nintendo GameCube. It was designed by Masahiro Sakurai, who also made the preceding Super Smash Bros. games, and developed by a team that was specifically created for it. The game uses a game engine called Havok that mainly focuses on the game physics, which was provided by an Irish company of the same name. After a planned release date of December 3, 2007 in North America, all regions had their release dates pushed back. It was then slated for release on February 10, 2008 in North America, and January 24, 2008 for Japan. However, on January 15, 2008, it was then delayed to January 31, 2008 for Japan and March 9, 2008 for North America. It was released in Oceania on June 26, 2008 and in Europe on June 27, 2008. The Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection ceased on May 20th, 2014, making it no longer possible to play this game online. Gameplay Super Smash Bros. Brawl shares the same basic controls as its predecessors. Players attack their opponent to increase the opponent's percentage. The higher the percentage, the faster players will be sent flying. The objective is to knock opponents off the blast line to score a KO. Again, this game employs simple button inputs to perform various moves. A Button performs basic moves on the ground or in midair while B Button has the character perform special moves. Players can do several moves depending on where Control Stick is tilted. If players are knocked from the stage, they can use their midair jump and special moves, typically B Button and tilting up on Control Stick to recover. Another basic, yet vital move players can do is to shield, which blocks most attacks. The shield shrinks the longer the player holds the button or if the shield blocks attacks. If the shield is too small, the player is vulnerable to attacks, the process of which is known as shield stabbing. If the shield breaks, the player is momentarily stunned. Grabs can also circumvent the shield. Once the player has grabbed an opponent, she can either pummel the opponent with the attack button or throw the opponent with Control Stick. Opponents can break free of grabs by moving the control stick and mashing buttons, but the higher the percentage, the longer it takes for opponents to be released. A new battle mechanic is the Final Smash that was originally intended to be featured in the first game of the series, but was scrapped for technical reasons, which can be used only by collecting a Smash Ball. Players are now able to walk and jump while using projectile-shooting items, like the Super Scope, where in Melee, this wasn't possible. As a new feature in the game, certain characters can crawl. Such characters are Bowser, Diddy Kong, Ivysaur, Lucario, Luigi, Pikachu, Sheik, Solid Snake, Squirtle, Wario, Yoshi, and Zero Suit Samus. A new technique called the Footstool Jump is introduced. It allows players to jump on an another player's head up to five times and spring up by pressing the jump button at the right time. Players are be able to perform Meteor Smashes by doing this as well. The Tether Recovery is a returning tactic in the game. It allows players to grab onto ledges using chain-like items, such as a Plasma Whip or a Link's Hookshot. Gliding is also a technique in this game, available only to winged characters. When gliding is used, players are able to glide across the stage and be able to control the way they fly. They can direct themselves upwards or downwards, depending on the direction the Control Stick or the +Control Pad is pointed in. Another feature not present in the past two games is slipping. Any character can slip. The feature has no upside for the players that slip other than the invincibility frames that are granted to them when they get up. Players can slip when trying to run suddenly, go down slopes, turn around or walking on a Banana Peel. File Formats * .wav (Sound) * .cpk (File package) * .dat (Model/Texture package) * .sfd (Movie) Media For a complete list of media for this subject, see List of Super Smash Bros. Brawl Media. Videos Super Smash Bros. Brawl / Videos Voice Sounds Super Smash Bros. Brawl / Voice Sound Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Super Smash Bros. Games